


What Could Have Been

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will is more jealous of Hannibal running off with Bedelia than he’s willing to admit, but what would life have been like, if he and Abigail had been the ones to run off with Hannibal? For a moment, Will indulges in speculation of what could have been, asking Hannibal questions in a dream he never dared to when awake.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Will and Hannibal are united again in the third season, before Will marries Molly. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past few months, it has owned me. :)

He still dreamed of Hannibal, dreamed of saying things to him he’d never dared to in waking life. 

“You ran off with Bedelia Du Maurier.” How he hated the sour taste in his mouth. It was too much like jealousy. 

“I wanted to run off with you.” Hannibal gazed at him gravely, eyes bright with an almost boyish vulnerability. “You and Abigail.”

“You couldn't have whirled me across the dance floors of the palazzi in Florence.” Will dropped his head, unable to bear that gaze. “I wouldn't have fit in that glittering world. Neither would Abigail.”

“I would have created a place for both of you.” Hannibal refused to look away. “We could have lived in a villa in Toscana rather than a palazzo in Florence.”

“And do what?” Will looked up at the curve of the older man’s cheek rather than meet his eyes. “I would have rescued stray dogs, Abigail would have hunted cinghale, and you would have picked off the rude tourists on their way to overcrowd the Cinque Terre?”

“It’s not a bad ending. I could have run a successful agriturismo. Cinghale are singularly rude pigs that destroy vineyards if unchecked.” No hint of mockery was in Hannibal’s voice. “I would have made sure the villa was near a stream filled with plenty of fish. Depending on how a good fisherman you were, or how skilled a hunter Abigail was, I might not have had to hunt too often myself.” Hannibal let his gaze move over Will’s cheeks, ears, lips, moving back to his eyes. “We could have been happy, Will, if you’d allowed it.” 

“Could we?” Will opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. “Could we have made you happy, Hannibal? Or would you have eventually killed us or tried to eat us?”

The ceiling didn’t answer. It never did. 

There was one person he could ask. Hannibal had made certain he was where Will could always find him if he dared. 

He didn’t dare. 

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> An agriturismo is a villa where you can stay in the countryside in Italy where the family running it prepares all your meals for you, which are often specialties of the region. I have a feeling Hannibal would have been quite successful at doing so. (wry grin)


End file.
